


A Guide on How to Get a Dick Warm by Derek Hale

by nerdyderekhale



Series: Knitting's For Lovers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Knitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stitch A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek's knitting takes a porny turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide on How to Get a Dick Warm by Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Andi](http://iamderekhale.tumblr.com) and [Ruth](http://sterekballs.tumblr.com). I love you bbs. 
> 
> Title blatantly stolen from Andi, but it's entirely her fault this happened, so I don't feel too guilty. 
> 
> This is in the same universe as Only Wanna Be With You, but you don't have to read that to understand this. And yes, there will be more.

It was Stiles' fault. Most things were in Derek's life, with some good (nipple piercings were outside of his comfort zone, but the look on Stiles' face when he saw them made it all worth it) and some bad (goading the fae into seeing their relationship as a challenge to the King's desire to steal Stiles away) but overall, Derek was satisfied with the amount that Stiles Stilinski had taken over his life. 

And well, he had the knitting to thank for that.

At first, the knitting was an outlet for his emotions; he could transform his sadness and frustration into useful things, like hats and scarves. It gave him something to do with his hands while he read, and usually stopped people from talking to him if his scowl wasn’t enough. As time wore on, and he spent more and more time in the library, the knitting had transformed into something more.

Seeing Stiles in the library that first day had been transforming; Derek knew objectively that Stiles was attractive, but with their tense relationship and Stiles’ age he never allowed himself to dwell on it. Now, with Stiles home from college and looking to join the police academy in the fall, Derek realized that he had been falling for him for years. The fact that it took making Stiles a scarf for both of them to realize that was just another strange detail in the fabric of their lives. 

Stiles loved his knitting, bought him yarn he thought Derek would like when he went shopping, wore whatever accessory Derek made to protect him from the elements. Derek knew he would appreciate whatever he made him, but this gift was different. Derek couldn’t help but blush when his eyes flash to the demure bag next to his feet while they sat eating dinner. 

Their relationship had progressed both slowly and quickly; they had been friends for years, had known each other for longer, so by the time they got together, it made sense that everything would click right away. Stiles had moved in after only a few months, and now they were working on rebuilding Derek’s house for them to own together.

In other aspects, they had moved at a glacial pace. Derek had wanted to court Stiles properly, so there had been dates and chaste kisses before they finally had sex. Once they had, it felt impossible to keep their hands off of each other, but Derek worried about the sustainability of their relationship. Stiles was it for him, and he wanted to do this right.

So, it had come to this. It had been months since they had gotten together, and Derek had the idea that led to the gift beneath the table. It was equal parts ridiculous and sexy, kind of like Stiles himself, and he couldn’t wait to see what Stiles would think.

“You’re quiet tonight, Der,” Stiles stated, directly his attention away from the bag beside him.

“I have something for you,” he said simply, deciding to take the direct approach. It helped when talking to Stiles because it stopped him from jumping to the wrong conclusion.

“Dude! Gimme,” he yelled, bouncing excitedly in his seat while making grabby hands at Derek. Sometimes he wondered if Stiles was twelve rather than twenty-two, and his behavior now added to his argument. Sighing heavily, though with a small smile peeking through, he lifted the bag and slid it across the table.

Stiles tore the tissue paper away, leaving only the contents inside. Silence fell around them as Stiles stared first at the package, and then at Derek.

“This is an elephant,” Stiles began, pausing as if trying to understand what was in front of him. Derek waited; he knew Stiles would figure it out in no time.

“The elephant is shaped like a dick,” Stiles tried again, cheeks pinking up to complement his words. He lifted the underwear out of the bag, bringing it into view. For all of the time Derek spent knitting, he was proud of his creation. Finding a pattern had been a hassle, but seeing the elephant’s trunk, measured to be the perfect fit for Stiles and equipped on either side with pockets in the ears for condoms and lube, made it all worth it. Stiles fingered the material, seeming to take in the high quality of the yarn. Derek couldn’t wait to rip it off of him.

“Dude, how did you know my exact measurements? Did you use a ruler? Foul play, man.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ flailing. “No Stiles, I’m just very familiar with your dick. Intimately familiar.” 

Stiles stared back at him with wide eyes, his eyes lighting up with laughter while he flushed from embarrassment. “I’m going to go, um, try it on,” and with that he fled from the room.

Derek stood, steadily grabbing the plates to place in the sink. With any luck, they would be too distracted to think about the dishes later.

At the soft plop from Stiles sitting on their bed, he headed to their room, trepidation rolled through him. Even if he could smell the arousal wafting off of Stiles, with the beginning drops of precome settling on the yarn, he began to doubt his plan. Was it too ridiculous? Would this push Stiles away? 

The sight before him when he pushed open the door cleared his thoughts, settling any doubts and making him hard instantly. Stiles lay across their bed, pillows settled underneath his head and hips, back arched to accentuate the fit of the elephant underwear. True to Derek’s predictions, his half hard dick fit into the fabric perfectly, filling as Derek took in the sight before him. He didn’t know what to do first, overwhelmed by all the possibilities. Stiles was breathtaking.

Having gotten over his earlier embarrassment, Stiles confidently slid his hand lower, grasping the trunk and giving it a firm tug. A gasp escaped, his eyes rolling into his head as the soft fabric rubbed against his skin. He then tugged the ears, revealing their preferred condoms and lube that Derek had taken the time to include. 

“Are you going to come be the zookeeper? I want to see if you are good with elephants since we know you can raise a cock,” and with that he winked. Derek broke into a smile, chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation. This was them; silly and loving and perfect. 

Lambering into the room, Derek slowly undressed as he went. He paused beside the bed to chuck off his jeans, a rush of pleasure coursing through him when his boxers brushed against his cockhead. Without pause, he crawled up Stiles body, rolling his hips as he ducked down for a kiss. At the first contact, twin moans filled the air, and the scent of arousal only grew stronger. 

“Babe, this was a great idea, but I think it’s time to unleash the beast,” Stiles breathed out, an eyebrow waggle accompanying his words. Derek paused, quirking an eyebrow. “Unleash the beast? Maybe I’ll just leave you two alone, huh?”

He lifted himself up, making to roll away when Stiles squacked and grabbed his arm. “No! You spent time making this gift and you will see it through!” 

“I suppose I did spend time making this,” Derek pretended to contemplate. They both knew he wouldn’t really leave; even without his inability to refuse Stiles anything, he really wanted to continue with these proceedings. “But I think it’s time we took these off.” And without further delay, he rolled the elephant underwear off of Stiles dick, careful to place them close by for easy access to the condoms, and licked a long stripe up and then swallowed Stiles down.

Stiles writhed beneath him, unable to stay still as Derek teased him, first lapping up precome at the tip only to follow the veins up and down. He loved these moments; where Stiles looked punch drunk and overcome with pleasure, loving whatever Derek was willing to give him. With one hand wrapped around the base of Stiles cock, he grabbed the condom and lube from the discarded underwear.

With a final suck, he allowed the cock to slip out of his mouth, leaving his lips shiny with saliva. Tearing open the packet, he slid forward to kiss Stiles while circling his hole. 

“Alright?” he asked, and Stiles opened his eyes, gazing at him. “Yeah,” he rasped. Derek pushed one finger in, crooking it once the stretch had passed. As he opened Stiles further, he couldn’t help but be glad that he had found Stiles. No one else made him laugh or feel as much, and that was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I ended where I did babes. I have work in the morning and I really wanted to finish this. Oh well.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
